The Bakery
by wheresalaska
Summary: AU! In a world where Sirius decides to visit a bakery where a certain someone works... My first story and I suck at summarys


_Authors note: This is my first story and I know it has a few(lot) faults in it.  
I am seriously scared to death of uploading this but I figured I might as well give it a go. _  
_ English is not my first languange so please be kind!  
Since it's my first story please please please give me a review so I'll get better (or just realize this is not my thing)_

_And obviosly the characters are created by the one and only JK Rowling. _

**The Bakery.**

The boy with shabby raven colored hair rushed on his bike through the town he lived in. It was early in the morning, the owls were just returning to their nests after a night of catching mice and he looked longingly at them.  
_"What wouldn't I give to be that free"_ he thought as he passed a snowy owl that flew by him. The boy was happy on his bike, he felt somewhat free as if he was completely alone and had no troubles in the world. He rode pass some shops on a street he'd never been on before and saw a small bakery with flowers at the windows, the open sign was up and the boy thought that he might as well pop in to see if they had any breakfast for him.  
_"Good thing I brought money this time" _he thought to himself.  
He leaned his bike on the wall of the bakery and went to open the door and walk in. The first thing the boy noticed when he walked in was the nice smell of newly baked bread and cinnamon buns and he immediately felt his stomach roaring of hunger.  
- Woah, someone's hungry!  
The voice came from the counter on his left side; he turned and saw a slender boy about his own age with tawny hair falling into his eyes smiling at him with a raised brow.  
- Heh, yeah, I suppose, he answered and nervously ran a hand through his hair (why was he nervous all of a sudden?), umm, do you have something for breakfast?  
- Yes, sure. This is a bakery you know, the other boy said still smiling and covering laughter, what would you like?  
- Oh, yeah, just something normal …. like bread I suppose?  
He mentally slapped himself, why couldn't he just hold a normal conversation with this kid and why was he so nervous?  
- You know what, just sit down and I'll bring you something I think you'll like yeah?  
The other boy made a gesture with his hand to show where he could sit and as he sat down he thought _"What's up with me? He probably think I'm mentally challenged or something_". He looked around and didn't see the other boy anymore _"why should I care about what that kid thinks of me anyway? He's just… well, he did have quite__ extraordinary hazel eyes and..."_ but before he could finish the sentence the boy came back with a tray with a sandwich and a cup of tea.  
- Is this all right? The boy asked and looked with kind eyes at him  
- Yeah yeah, it's great! He said and smiled. He didn't feel hungry any more but obviously his stomach still did as it roared again and he took a bite of the sandwich.  
- This. Is. So. Good he said between bites and tried not to look too disgusting speaking while chewing.  
- Thank you but it's just cheese and cucumber on it. The boy, who was now behind the counter answered.  
- Doesn't matter, it's great! He said with a big smile as he drained the sandwich with tea.  
- Want another cup?  
- Yeah thanks that'll be great.  
The boy took a kettle and an extra cup and sat down next to him.  
- Do you mind if I join you?  
- No, not at all. He answered and realized that he really didn't, usually he hated it when people just assumed that he would be ok with things but this time he liked the company.  
The boy poured them both a cup and took a sip from his own.  
- I see you're not wearing a name tag, how are costumers supposed to know your name? he asked with a joking tone while he took a sip himself  
- I guess they'll just have to ask. The boy answered looking right at him with mischief in his eyes.  
- I see, well guess I'll just have to ask you then huh? What's your name?  
- Remus Lupin, he replied a-matter-of-factly while trying to get his a bit too long fringe from his eyes that kept falling down then he drank his tea, and you are?  
- Sirius um, Evans.  
- Unusual name, Sirius I mean.  
- Yeah well, in my opinion it sounds like either a dog or a dragon and the only reason I can see as to why they named me "Sirius" is that they wanted me to have a miserable childhood and resent them for life.  
After he finished he looked up from his cup and saw Remus looking at him with big eyes that he quickly changed into an apologetic smile.  
- Too much? Sirius said before Remus could say anything, I tend to do that.  
- No no, it's just that you didn't have to say anything if you didn't want to. But I'm glad you did. He quickly added.

They sat and talked for a long time, a few costumers broke their conversation but Remus simply got up – helped them – and sat back next to Sirius and continued as if it had never been an interruption. Sirius found himself thinking a lot about how he liked the way Remus' fringe fell into his eyes and that he tried to pull it back every few minutes and that he liked it when Remus looked straight into his own eyes, Remus with his kind hazel – almost golden - eyes that seemed to look straight through him and made it impossible for him to lie.  
They talked about everything and it was obvious that they both shared things they'd never shared with anyone before and it felt safe.  
They said goodbye and Sirius went outside to unlock his bike. Before he got up to leave he looked at Remus and saw him smiling at him through the window. Sirius automatically smiled back and waved.

"_Why the fugg did I act like a complete moron"_ Sirius thought while slowly getting back home. _"Sure, he was nice and he was really really cute… Wait what?"_ he stopped dead and almost fell off his bike. What did he just think? A woman walked passed and gave him a strange look and Sirius quickly remembered that he was in the middle of the sidewalk and got of his bike and went to sit down on a bench nearby.

_"Bloody hell. I, I like him. But this just doesn't make any sense at all. I don't like blokes. I mean, I've been on the football team for ages and I've never looked twice at anyone I even hate it when they go 'round slapping each other's bottoms! Why now? Why him? " _Sirius kicked the asphalt with frustration, earning a few looks from other bystanders, but he didn't notice, all he could think about was Remus and his smile and his eyes.  
_"Mother will skin me if she finds out."_

When Sirius came back home that day he went straight to his bedroom and locked the door. He needed to be left alone. He could hear his mother shouting for him from downstairs but he didn't care, he needed it to be quiet and he needed to be alone.  
He stayed in all day and got up early the next, he wanted to see Remus again.

- Back already? Sirius barely had one foot inside the bakery when he was greeted with a big smile from Remus.  
- Yeah, I need breakfast every day you know. He replied with a bigger smile and sat down at the same table as yesterday.  
Remus brought him two sandwiches and two cups of tea and sat down next to him.  
- So, are you the only person who works here or what? Sirius asked after a moment of silence.  
- Haha, no, my uncle owns this place and I work here every morning 'til noon.  
- Every day? Isn't that like, boring?  
- Not really. Remus took a bite from his sandwich and shrugged.  
- I just mean, let's say you're up late with your friends having fun and then you still have to get up early as hell to get here in the morning.  
- That's not a problem for me, and well, you're here now, that makes it worthwhile.  
Remus gave him a crooked smile and Sirius almost thought that he was being nervous but he couldn't be sure with Remus fringe covering his eyes. He smiled slightly back and said  
- I like being here.

They continued talking like the day before and Sirius came back every morning the next five days.

- How come I've never seen you here before though? Remus asked one morning with a curious look on his face. He was wearing an old brown cardigan that was slightly big on him and had a new haircut that Sirius loved right away, it was short on the sides but Remus still had the fringe falling in his eyes.  
- Um, well, you see I don't live around here… Sirius replied while fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve  
- Oh? So where do you live then? On Mars? Remus said lightly and snickering

Sirius just kept his eyes down and didn't really know what to say, he hated this question, what did it matter where he lived? It wasn't like it was his decision, it was his parents who got their house long before he was born, it had been in the family for ages and there wasn't much Sirius could do about it. And he knew that if he said where he lived Remus would realize that he'd lied about his surname and probably see him differently.

- Well? Remus asked more seriously after a moment of silence. He had a frown on his face and it was obvious that he understood that something was bothering Sirius.  
- So, you know those big and really old houses, other side of town?  
- Yes of course.  
- Well, I live in one of those. Sirius finally looked up from his sleeve that now almost had a hole in it and tried to see any form of reaction to Remus face.  
- Oh, but, I always thought those houses were passed down in generations? Remus asked quite puzzled.  
- They are. Look, I lied to you when we first met, my name isn't really Evans, it's Black. Before Sirius could finish his sentence Remus interrupted  
- Oh. I see.  
His eyes changed to some kind of dark that Sirius had never seen before which, honestly, scared him slightly.  
- See! That's why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd react like that!  
- Is it so weird though? Your family doesn't really have a good reputation do they?  
- But there, you said it yourself, my **family**. Not me! I can't possibly be hold responsible for whatever the fugg they do, can I?  
Sirius found himself standing up after he finished and quietly sat down. He _knew_ this would happen because this is what _always_ happened. People would meet him and talk to him and he would enjoy the company and then he would say something that made them realize who his family was and they would just walk away. That's why he wanted out. He wanted to go somewhere where no one knew about him or his stupid, arrogant, ignorant, hating family.

Remus sat, quietly and stirred in his cup. He hadn't said a word after Sirius' little outburst and his long fringe covered his face from Sirius.  
- Maybe I should just go… Sirius murmured under his breath and he reached for his wallet from his back pocket.  
- No, I'm sorry. It's just that well, you've told me so much about your family and yourself but I just did not see that coming. I never figured that you were related to those people.  
Remus looked up from under his fringe right at Sirius and he did really look sorry. Sirius sat back down and looked straight at him but didn't say anything.  
- I'm sorry those are your parents Sirius.  
When he said it Remus reached out his hand and put it over Sirius' that was lying on the table. Sirius immediately felt sick, he felt like he had to vomit right at this moment while he at the same time just wanted time itself to freeze and forever stay in this moment.

The end.

_Authors note: Thank you for reading it to the end!  
__Please help me become a better writer by rate and review._


End file.
